


And Into the Night

by Loptyrs



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Brave!Ephraim, Eph is like older in this, Established Relationship, F/M, King Ephraim, Other, Throne Sex, and this is post heroes, i tried to be gender neutral forgive me, lots of kisses, nb summoner but they have feminine parts, soft sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: The summoner and Ephraim had been together since he was summoned by them. And he takes them home after the battles are long over. But the weight of the crown, his responsibilities.. they weigh down.





	And Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lorena (HopusBopus) and Penguins for giving me this idea and breaking my writers block.

It had been years since the war that cost everyone almost everything. Grado had not only lost their king but their prince as well to the greed and corruption of the Demon King. 

Lives and land were lost to the blood that soaked the earth through and through. It would take years… or even decades to restore Magvel to its previous standing, before the nobles of Grado had taken it and run it into the ground.

 

The leaders of the restoration lie in the sole survivors of the Renais royals. Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika. They had led the rebuilding of their home, and of others like in Frelia. But they had been so naive. Naive to think things would go back to the way they were. 

 

However they remained hopeful to recreate the home they once knew and loved. 

And Fado had watched over them. He smiled down from where he was in the afterlife, pride swelling from his children leading the rebuild of Renais… of the other kingdoms… and even Grado. While their royals had committed the deepest and darkest of sins, some were merely caught in the crossfire, like Prince Lyon. He had never wanted to cause the pain and sheer destruction the Demon King had forced him to do. 

 

Years had passed. Ephraim was crowned the new king of Renais. He had shown his maturity grow throughout the reformation of Renais. No longer was the prince as foolhardy as he once was.

Through time, Fado’s own traits, his own patience, began to grow within his brave heart. Ephraim had come to learn that not all battles should be fought with a lance and harsh words. 

Eirika has helped him learn her way of a firm kindness, and he took it to heart. Her own patience infected him. 

 

Ephraim has grown strong. Not only in body, but in his heart as well. 

And being sent to Askr only solidified that strength when he had come to love the summoner. 

 

The dear summoner. Oh how Ephraim adored their tenacity. Their own gentleness had a touch of spitfire. He loved how they could tackle any problem and create something out of nothing. 

In times of peril, they kept their cool, even when their resolve would crack. 

 

Ephraim’s heart skipped a beat when he saw them roaming the halls of the Order of Heroes. 

And it didn’t take long for them to get close to him. He was their trusted companion. Their confidant. Their friend. Ephraim was the one they would go to when they felt the world was crashing down on them, closing them in. And Ephraim would help them back to the surface, powering through the vicious waves of their own insecurity and doubt. 

 

No matter how strong they were to him, the summoner had their own weaknesses. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Kiran.” Ephraim always whispered, nose buried in their soft hair. Arms held them tightly to his chest, their head resting against him. 

His heart was pounding. He wanted to keep them like this forever, and never let them go. 

 

And as time went on, Ephraim found that the feeling that filled his every nerve, was affection. Adoration. Far from respect of another tactician. It was more than that. It was more than he could explain. It choked him. It weighed him down while it made his heart soar. His chest felt heavy when he didn’t have them near. But when they held his hand in reassurance, he felt invincible. 

 

It was only a matter of time before he had asked them to come back to Renais with him.

 

“What?”

 

“Come back with me. Kiran I… I don’t want to do this alone. I need your help,” he said, holding their small hands in his calloused ones.   
No titles. Titles meant nothing between the two.    
They clasped together, his turquoise blue eyes gazing deeply into their own deep irises.

The softness in his tone made the summoner’s heart skip a beat. They had never seen Ephraim look so… gentle. The smile on his face wasn’t the usual cocky and arrogant one he wore into battle. No… this was only one they saw. This smile was only for them. No one else. 

“Please… you make me want to be better… I want to be the man you deserve…” 

 

Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to pull the summoner close into his arms and never let them go. He wanted to take them with him, and be with him for the rest of his days. 

 

Ephraim loved them. He loved them so much. They were the air in his lungs. They were the earth that kept him grounded. And they ignited the fire that kept his soul aflame. They sparked the passion to become the best he could be. Not only for them, but for Renais and the entirety of Magvel.

 

“I love you…” 

 

The summoner was speechless. Their own heart felt so connected with his, beating in tandem. Their fingers squeezed down on his, hands clasping together ever so tightly. Their big eyes burned with tears. Not of sadness. But of joy. 

For so long, they watched the foolish prince become a man his father would be proud of. He became a beacon of hope along with his sister, who helped guide him along their treacherous paths, paved by destruction and heartbreak. 

 

And they watched him grow. He became everything he wanted to become. But at the same time, he helped them realize their own inner strength. 

And those three little words bore the weight the both of them were feeling. 

 

A single tear ran down their cheek. Ephraim was in shock by the suddenness of it all. 

“I-I’m sorry I—“

 

“I love you too… I love you, Ephraim…”

 

Those three words. They were just enough for Ephraim to throw all his convictions, his self control, all of them were tossed to the wind as he pulled them into a hug. It was warm. It was comforting. It was like coming home after a long trip, being welcomed and enveloped in a warmth they had both been looking for. 

  
“Let’s go home, Kiran…”

* * *

It had been some time since the summoner had returned to Renais with the now King Ephraim. He had taken up other weapons besides his beloved lance, Siegmund. Now the legendary axe, Garm, was his new weapon of practice. Siegmund had needed a long deserved break after aiding Ephraim in his plight to save his home and fighting in the arena with other legendary heroes from times past or in futures away.

  
The summoner had been made his personal advisor and the new royal tactician of Renais. Eirika had put her efforts in attempting to help other communities nearby with their own renovations. Usually she would be gone for weeks at a time from the castle, which left Ephraim and his tactician lots of privacy. 

 

Ephraim and his advisor spent as much time as they could together, enjoying summer days together. It was soft. It was gentle. Warm breezes brought a sense of peace over their home. 

Their home… this was home. The rolling hills of greenery and tall mountains that formed the natural boundaries between Renais and Frelia.    
On days spend indoors while rain poured down from the dark clouds hanging in the sky, Ephraim and the tactician spent time together while performing their royal duties.    
  


But there were always nights where Ephraim had been haunted from the events long passed.   
The horrifying images of Lyon being consumed from the inside out with greed that wasn’t even his, his father’s death, watching others he loved dearly on the brink of death, they all kept him awake at night.    
Wandering the castle halls and roaming about in the secret passages he and Eirika found when they were just children took his mind off of the weight of everything. He felt free. 

 

But the throne room had always been an intimidating place for Ephraim. The throne seemed to loom in the pale moonlight that bathed its golden tiers. Many memories of his father there during his time made a wave of nostalgia wash over him as his fingers ran over the cool armrests.

A small, bittersweet smile twitched at the corners of his lips. The realization of him actually being in his father’s place, as king of Renais, weighed down on him. He never thought it would be this soon though. There was so much he had to learn. There was just so much he didn’t know yet. 

 

“Ephraim? What are you doing?”

 

A soft voice broke his train of thought, startling him. He turned to see the summoner, his most trusted advisor standing at the entrance to the throne room. They were in the pyjamas, concerned for their loved one’s well being. 

 

Ephraim let out a relieved exhale. “Oh gods. You scared me, Kiran,” he said, hand resting on his chest. 

 

They sighed and strode over to where Ephraim stood, beside the throne. Their eyes lit up under the moon. The ache of wanting to cup their face filled him as they took his hand into theirs.    
“What’s going on, Eph? Is it those dreams again?”

 

Ephraim bit his lip. He didn’t want them to make them worry. That was the last thing he wanted.    
But he couldn’t hide it. Not from them. 

  
His eyes avoided their gaze.    
Their other hand cupped his cheek. “It’s alright, Ephraim… its okay… I’m here for you, you know that…” 

  
Ephraim took a deep breath and looked back at them. He took the hand that was holding his and kissed their knuckles, lips grazing their skin. He peered through his  eyelashes to see them blush at the tender gesture.    
“Thank you… thank you for being here with me,” he whispered, moving his lips to kiss their wrist. “I don’t think I would be able to do this without you here.”

 

His gaze was so gentle. His soft eyes spoke volumes of how much he adored them.    
Ephraim took them into his arms, holding them close to him, savoring in the closeness and warmth. His face was buried in their shoulder.

 

Their own arms wrapped around him in their embrace. “I love you, Ephraim. I’ll always be here for you.”

 

Their words were so comforting. Their warmth calmed him. The nightmares and haunting memories were kept at bay when they held him in their arms.    
Ephraim was used to shouldering his burdens on his own, drowning in them. And with the new responsibilities of being king now… he needed Kiran now more than ever. 

  
Their love was his strength. 

 

He pulled back from their hug and lifted their chin with his fingers. Their dark eyes met with his clear blue ones. But his kept falling to their lips, watching their pink tongue dart out to wet in anticipation. 

Warmth filled his chest. The itch to press his lips against his consumed him.    
His breath hitched in his throat as he felt their arms rest around his neck. 

  
“Kiran… I…” 

 

The space between the two was torturous. Every bit of him demanded he close the space, bringing them close to him. Holding them. Touching them. 

 

But he was too slow. 

 

Kiran stood on the tip toes to gently kiss their King. Their love. It was a chaste, innocent kiss. 

But as innocent as it was, it still lit Ephraim aflame with a desire—no, a  _ need _ — to feel them under his hands and against his skin. He craved their closeness. Their touch. 

 

The moment Kiran pulled away and looked back up at him, Ephraim’s breath was heavy. His eyes were clouding with a familiar desire that they knew. 

 

“Go ahead, Ephraim… Hold me, love me…” they whispered, only loud enough for the both of them to hear. 

 

_ Snap. _

 

Any and all self control Ephraim had left was thrown out the window. It would be forgotten as he pulled them into a bruising kiss. One that would be burned into his memories. It would be the beginning of many more that he would press against their skin, trailing over all the scars, any freckles… he wanted to kiss them all over. The urge to just take them right then and there overwhelmed Ephraim. It consumed him. 

 

His kisses became hungrier. Needier. His teeth grazed their bottom lip, pleading for some sort of respite. Some sort of release.    
Their small hands cupped his cheeks, caressing him. The brush of his tongue against theirs made them hum in delight.    
  
This closeness. This intimacy. It was one that the two wanted for so long.    
Ephraim had made love to them before while they both were at the Order of Heroes, and even when they arrived in Renais.    
But it had been too long since they were able to due to Ephraim’s responsibilities and Kiran’s work. 

  
Ephraim had surprised Kiran by pulling them onto the throne with him, making them sit fully on his lap, legs on either side of him,, never breaking their kiss. Ephraim’s breath hitched as he felt Kiran’s hips move against his. They weren’t doing it on purpose. It was more… instinctual. Something in them urged them to press themselves closer to him. They had to feel him. 

 

They both pulled away, gasping and gulping for air. Their nerves were on fire and the only thing on their minds was the absolute desire, for each other. And it consumed them whole. They drowned in it together.

Ephraim pulled them higher on his lap, heavy hands resting at their hips. He toyed at the hem of their nightshirt, the tips of his fingers gently grazing their skin.

 

Kiran gasped. Ephraim’s fingers were so cold, but his touch made them press more into him, chest touching his. Their hearts beat in tandem, the air around them was thick like molasses. Their movements were slow, moving through the ocean of fog that was their own desire and lust for each other.

 

Ephraim’s hands trailed further up their back, silently urging Kiran to remove their sleepshirt. 

And taking his hint, Kiran chuckled.

 

“You could always ask me, Eph,” they said against his lips, smiling. They pulled it off and over their head, exposing new soft skin to him. 

Their smugness was gone as soon as it came when Ephraim attacked their neck and chest with more hungry kisses. Tongue and teeth teased them, making them moan his name softly. 

 

The sensation of Ephraim’s lips on their chest made them gasp. Kiran’s fingers threaded through his soft hair, tugging at it slightly when his lips took their nipple into his wet, hot mouth while his hand tweaked and teased the other with his calloused fingers.

A soft whine left them as his his teeth grazed them, causing them to arch their back into him.

 

“Ephraim…! Oh gods, Ephraim please…!” 

 

Their cries, their moans… it was all music to his ears. A sweet symphony of their dulcet noises made him even harder. 

He pulled his lips off their nipple with a loud, obscene pop.

Ephraim pulled his own top off, tossing the piece of clothing elsewhere into the darkness of the throne room. Forgotten. He ground them against his hips again with vigor. There was no more containing his desire for them. 

 

Ephraim had to have them. He needed them like he needed air in his lungs. Kiran was the oxygen he needed, and he was suffocating. 

 

“Can I…? Please I need you so bad, Kiran…” Ephraim groaned in their ear. His hot breath sent chills down their spine. 

They could feel his cock press against their ass. Just grinding against him even in the slightest was enough to have Ephraim grab them and grind harder. 

 

“Please, Kiran… please I want you…”

 

Kiran licked their lips in anticipation. They leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on his lips, finger trailing over his jaw. 

“Take me, Ephraim. I’m all yours…”

 

That was it. It didn’t take much for Ephraim to lose his self control but… when it came to things like this… he had no patience. 

 

He sat up in the throne. He moved his pants and small clothes enough to free himself from his confines. Kiran’s shorts were forgotten with Ephraim’s shirt. They were things of the past. 

And all they could focus on in this moment was the feeling of Ephraim’s cock rubbing at Kiran’s slick entrance. The wetness teased him. It would be so easy to just slide his cock in, relishing in their warm heat. However he had to make them ask for it. He wanted to hear them voice their lust to him. 

 

“Tell me you want it,” he growled, nipping at the lobe of their ear. “Ask me to fuck you.”

 

Kiran whined as his tip pressed against their clit, teasing them. 

Was this payback for their own teasing? No matter now. All they could think about was having him buried deep in them, slowly dragging his length in and out. In. And out. The idea of it made them buck their hips against him, searching for some sort of relief. 

“Please… please Ephraim… I need you so much, please just… touch me. Have me…”

 

The intrusion was sudden. Yet, it wasn’t unwelcome. The slow push of his cock buried deep in them made Kiran let out a shaking moan. Their arms wrapped around his neck, their breaths tickling him. 

It was so much. He was crowding them. And they adored it.

 

His big, rough hands rested at their hips, relishing in their warmth. 

It had been a while since they made love in recent times, so he decided to take it slow with them, allowing themselves to become familiar with him once again. 

And once he had the confirmation that Kiran was alright, he lifted their hips ever so slightly, his cock dragging out of them slowly, only to slam them back down.

 

Kiran moaned. Loudly. His name was a feverish prayer on their lips as he moved them up and down on his cock, slamming in mercilessly. 

Ephraim silenced their moans with kisses, swallowing their noises whole. But when he pulled away, their hand flew up to their mouth, muffling themselves.

 

“Fuck you feel so good… you’re so wet for me…” Ephraim hissed. His thrusts became faster. Rougher. A gentle, rhythmic slapping noise filled the air of the throne room. “I love you, oh fuck I love you so much…”

 

Kiran wanted to cry. Sweet words and rough fucks, foolish ideas and a loving, brave heart were what made Ephraim… well… Ephraim. 

They didn’t want anyone or anything else. Just him. Just Ephraim. 

 

Kiran’s own hushed proclamation of love against his skin made him slam his cock harder into them. They felt like they were going to break by the sheer force of it all. And that was exactly what they wanted. Ephraim could break them. Shatter them. Obliterate them. But in the end, he would carefully piece them back together.

 

“Ephraim… oh gods, I—I’m so close…more… more… ” 

 

Ephraim moved to capture their lips in his again. He kept at the same punishing pace, pushing them to the brink of their own release.    
Their legs felt so weak. They wanted to collapse. The knot in their stomach loosened, the threads holding them together became weaker. And it was all because of him. This was all Ephraim’s doing. 

 

It didn’t take long for Kiran to let out a cry as they found their release. It crept up on them. Slowly. Painstakingly. All their nerves were lit aflame. They were being consumed by him. And they didn’t mind. Ephraim’s adoration, his love for them it filled Kiran’s heart with a warmth that felt like home. 

 

Ephraim’s arms were their home.    
  
He followed closely behind them, pulling out at the last moment. His hand had aided him in his plight for release, letting his essence paint their stomach. It was warm. It dribbled down their stomach, some landing on the tops of their thighs. 

 

Breath had escaped them both. Only hot air was separating the two. Heavy breaths and pants were the only thing to be heard in the throne room. The urge for Kiran to just collapse into Ephraim’s arms overwhelmed them. Their legs had no more feeling to them. 

Ephraim shifted himself to sit up straight and pulled them into his arms. He nuzzled them in the crook of their neck, kissing over the love bites he had given them earlier. 

 

“I love you, Kiran,” Ephraim whispered. 

 

Kiran smiled lazily. Their arms wrapped around him, relishing in the closeness and warmth.   
“I love you too, Ephraim.”

  
  



End file.
